Moonlight Rhapsody
by Aqua Marina
Summary: Darien tells Serena he's gotta go back to Earth cuz bad things are happening, but really he and Serenity are planning a suprise party. What happens if Darien's fib turns out true and something life-threatening happens to him? Or is it Serena or one of her


Yah yah yah, I know you're wanting action, but action can't start until I give you the background. So, HOLD YOUR HORSES!!! And there's some romance, so I don't know, just wait and see. Hope you like it!  
  
Serena and Darien were dancing on the balcony of the Moon Castle. Tonight was the last night, for a while, until Serena could see Darien again. He was leaving for Earth and would stay there for more than two years before he came back. "Serena, you are the only girl that I have ever loved!" Tuxedo Mask said, smiling at her. He tucked a strand of golden hair behind her ear and looked deeply into her eyes. Her eyes glistened at the sound of his voice and she spoke. "Why must you go away tonight?" Serena replied, softly.  
  
"I must, Serena. Things happen on Earth. It's not peaceful like it is here on the Moon Kingdom. But you must know that I will always return. I will come back to see you. I will be always be by your side," Darien said, gazing at her. "Oh, Darien." Serena looked at him with tears forming in her eyes. He took his hand out of hers and wiped the tears away. "I must go now, Serena. Please, don't take it to hard. I will return one day. To see you and dance like we are now, I can't wait until that day comes again." Darien squeezed her hands, looked at her, and gently leaned toward her. Their lips touched and as they kissed, tears began to trickle down Serena's beautiful face, like water falling on sand. He released his hold and looked away at Earth. "Bye, Serena, my love. I love you." Darien said, as he walked to Serenity's throne, for Serena knew she was the only one who knew how to transfer someone from the Moon to another planet. "Bye, my sweet, sweet love," Serena murmured after him. "I love you more then you could ever imagine."  
  
"Oh, dear!" Serenity exclaimed. "It's tomorrow isn't it?" she said. "Er..no, My Queen. It's two days after tomorrow." Darien bowed. "I can't believe she forgot!" he thought to himself. "Well, let's see, I wonder what she wants for her birthday.?" Queen Serenity said, looking quizzically at Darien. "I think we should all give her something separate. So, she will get, let's see..six presents, and then my subjects will also give some gifts, too!" Queen Serenity added. "I never get anything!" she looked like she was about to pout, but she didn't. "She's just like Serena. I see where Serena gets that from!" Darien grinned at that thought. "Oh! So you like that idea, eh?" the Queen said, triumphantly. "Yes, my Queen." He added to himself, "Yes, I see where Serena gets that from too." "Good! I'm smart!" Queen Serenity said, beaming. "Also, we should do some designs. Ah.." The Queen started. "Hmmm.." Darien mumbled. Their ideas tumbled out and soon they had a whole book of ideas for Serena's birthday. They worked on into the night and soon it was three in the morning. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Queen Serenity sighed. "I'm beat!" Darien said. "Well, we have good ideas and soon we can get the servants and maids to do it for us. Let's go to bed!" Queen Serenity said, happily. "Yes, my Queen. But.where shall I go? Serena must not know I am still here," Darien remarked. "That's right..You should go to the last bedroom on the fourth floor. Serena never goes up there." Serenity said, walking toward her bathroom. "I'm going to go to sleep now, good work, Darien, good work." And with that, she disappeared past the double doors. Darien got up and walked around, contemplating the best way to get to the fourth floor w/o passing Serena. When he found the way, he left the Queen's room and ran to his.  
  
Serena was in her room, sobbing, with her legs curled up to her chest, her hands wrapped around them, and her head buried in her knees. "Why.why.why do you have.to go?" Serena whined, softly. "What about my birthday? When I turn fourteen?" She added, and a fresh new wave of tears flooded down her brilliant face. She was wearing her white nightgown w/ pink and red flowers plotted here and there and the sleeves were lacey with bell sleeves. At the bottom, the gown flared out a bit and it was so long that it covered her feet and dragged along the floor as she walked. There was a gold lining along the top neck dip and her shoulders were a bit puffed. Her hair was no longer parted into the meatball-type-of-hair, but it was let down and smoothly draped over her back and the rest of her body. It was about three in the morning and she decided to go get a drink, so she put her hair in a ponytail and left her room. As she approached her mother's room she looked down the halls and saw a man with a black suit on.  
  
"He looks so much like Darien! Why is he still here?" Serena wondered to herself. "Oh, no. Now I'm seeing him everywhere!" she said, unhappily, and made her way to the kitchen. Darien had seen and heard Serena coming and tried to run away but he knew he could never make it to his room in time, so he slowly walked away, thinking that he might make her think he was an apparition. So, he walked, leisurely, down the hall, and since Serena never called to him, he knew he was safe.  
  
Serena poured her a glass of milk and sat down at the dining table. Serena decided to go take a walk outside in the garden with Luna, so she got up and called to her kitty.  
"Luna! Luna!" Serena called.  
The black cat came running towards her and Serena grinned.  
"Is something the matter, Princess Serena?" Luna asked, anxiously.  
"Oh, no, of course not. I just want to take a walk in the garden, you know, it's so peaceful there," Serena answered.  
"Oh, okay, well, come then," Luna said, walking toward the garden.  
They walked around and soon Serena began to feel drowsy.  
"What's wrong, Princess?" Luna asked, worriedly.  
"Oh, no, nothing," Serena said, getting to her feet, and brushing the feeling away.  
However, this did not work, and soon Serena began stumbling. She was looking at a pretty rose and suddenly she pitched forward. Luna grabbed the end of Serena's dress and luckily Serena was still awake, so she pulled herself back into position.  
"We should go now!" Luna said, urgently.  
"No, I don't want to go to sleep!" Serena said, pouting. However, in her head, the whole garden was swaying back and forth, and nothing was in place. Luna had six eyes and two tails.  
"Whoa! You're changing Luna!" Serena called. She sounded like she was drunk, and suddenly she fell to the ground with a thud.  
"Seeeerrreeeennnaaaa!" Luna's voice was very far away and Serena didn't hear her that well. She was in a realm of her own.  
  
So? Did you like it? Well, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!! 


End file.
